FIGS. 8(a) and 8(b) show a lock device disclosed in Patent Document 1, and FIG. 8(a) is an exploded structural view, and FIG. 8(b) is an operational explanatory view. The lock device in FIGS. 8(a) and 8(b) comprises an operating member (a handle) 1 including right-and-left cylindrical portions 6; a support frame 2 holding the operating member; two rods (slide pins) 3 disposed slidably in a linear line direction through the cylindrical portions 6 relative to the support frame 2, and switched between a lock position separated from each other, and a release position approaching each other; two cam members 4 connected on base end sides of the respective rods 3, and urging the rods to move forward and backward; and two coil springs 5 disposed in the respective cylindrical portions 6 and respectively urging the corresponding rods 3 in a separating direction. In a basic operation, the lock device is switched between the lock position wherein the respective rods 3 are slid in a direction of separation by the coil springs 5 as shown in FIG. 8(b) so as to be engaged with lock holes H of panels P which are a main body; and the release position (a position wherein an engagement of each rod relative to the lock hole H can be released) wherein each rod 3 sways the operating member 1 from an initial state to an operating state so as to urge both the rods against an urging force from the lock position.
Essential features reside in that each rod 3 is switched from the lock position to the release position through the cam member 4 by a sway of the operating member 1; each rod 3 is operated and connected through the cam member 4 relative to the operating handle 1; back end portion sides of the respective rods 3 are formed in two-pronged-shaped elastic pieces 11; and there are provided locking holes 15 in cylindrical end portions 4a of the respective cam members 4, and projections 12 engaging with and disengaging from the locking holes 15 thereof in the respective elastic pieces 11. In the essential operation, even in a locked state wherein each rod 3 is engaged with the lock hole H on a panel side as shown in FIG. 8(b), only by rotating the rod 3 relative to the cam member 4, the projection 12 comes to free from the locking hole 15 on a cam member side, so that a drive mechanism including the rod 3 and the cam member 4 can be easily removed as well.